Sky's Heart
by Skyfrost14
Summary: Exiled from her clan and disowned by her mother, Skykit journeys with her father, aunt, uncle, grandfather, and cousin to a place that can be called home. What will happen when they are accepted into ThunderClan? Forum for OC's on profile New Poll up
1. Prologue

**Seriously? Two times?! Hopefully third times the charm... Again, no flamers.**

**Third, again, idea for this was inspired by both ****Brighteyes of ThunderClan**** and ****Wish Upon A Warrior Cat's**** stories – ****Promise**** and ****Different****. **

**This is my first Warriors story.**

**I do not own Warriors, they belong to Erin Hunter. **

**Beta read by: Wish Upon A Warrior Cat**

* * *

**Prologue**

A silver tabby she–cat stared at her kits, the oldest a silver tabby and the younger, a gray-and-white tabby. She had just given birth and her mate came in to visit her. During her mate's time they had named them, Rainkit and Skykit. Her mate was now away on a hunting patrol with his father and sister.

_'How is that one my kit?!' _She thought as she looked at the gray-and-white she–kit with rage. She quickly pushed Skykit away from her belly and gazed lovingly at her silver kit.

In the nest next to her a brown tabby she–cat narrowed her eyes at the silver tabby with hatred. _'How could Silverwing treat her own daughter like that?'_

She watched as the gr kit mewed for milk. She used her long tail and pulled the little kit to her belly next to her own kit, a small brown tabby, which was born just two days prior to the silver tabby's kits.

"Hush little one, come here and nurse, I won't push you away." She watched as Skykit and her kit nursed. She glared at the silver tabby. '_I must tell Shadowfrost.' _She thought thinking of Silverwing's mate.

* * *

**And here's the end of the prologue! What's going to happen to Skykit? Read to find out!**


	2. Chapter One

**I will be setting up a forum for people to submit OC's, OC's are for ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and some Loners/Rogues as well and maybe some Kittypets. I am not sure how to word Skykit and her family's journey to the four clans, so if you have some ideas just let me know.**

**Erin Hunter © Warriors**

**Beta reader: Wish Upon A Warrior Cat**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A gray tabby tom was walking through StarClan territory when he was pulled from his dreams.

"Jayfeather." rasped a voice.

The gray tabby tom, now known as Jayfeather, looked up to see dark gray she-cat with orange eyes. "Yellowfang…" Jayfeather mewed.

"I have a prophecy for you Jayfeather." Yellowfang said.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Another prophecy." Jayfeather sighed. "Who is it this time?"

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "It is not a cat of ThunderClan."

"Wait what?"

The former ThunderClan medicine cat just said, "The sky once part of the moon will be united with the clans."

"Who is this sky?" Jayfeather called but there was no answer. _'I must warn Bramblestar…' _Jayfeather thought before darkness covered his sight.

* * *

After sunhigh, Jayfeather walked to the leaders den and stood at the entrance. "Bramblestar?

"Come in."

Jayfeather walked into his leader's den. He sensed Squirrelflight with him as well and their two daughters Firekit and Honeykit.

"Jayfeather what is it?" Bramblestar asked sitting up. Squirrelflight bought her two kits closer to her to they would not get in the way.

"I've come to tell you that I have a new prophecy," Bramblestar was about to say something but Jayfeather interrupted him. "But it does not have to deal with any of ThunderClan."

"What?" The leader and deputy asked.

"The prophecy is, "Beware of the sky that will fall through the clans"." Jayfeather mewed.

"Beware of the moon… Who could this moon be?" Bramblestar questioned.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Thank you for telling me Jayfeather." Jayfeather nodded, bowed his head and left.

Bramblestar began to think about this new prophecy. _'Who could this sky be and what does it have to do with the four clans?' _

* * *

**_One moon later…_**

It has been one moon since Fallenheart officially began taking care of Skykit. Only a few cats knew of this change. Silverwing could care less. One Greenleaf day, Fallenheart took Leafkit and Skykit to her mate a tortoiseshell tom, and asked him to watch the two kits while she went in search of Shadowfrost.

"Fallenheart?" Fallenheart turned around to see a pale gray tabby she-cat, it was her friend Moonheart. Moonheart was also one of the few she-cats Fallenheart allowed near Skykit. She loved the little tabby like her own daughter.

"Moonheart!" Fallenheart mewed. "I'm glad you're here can you watch Skykit and Leafkit with Redfang please?"

"Well sure but why?"

"I need to find Shadowfrost!" Fallenheart meowed before dashing through the entrance and into the forest.

* * *

"Shadowfrost?" Fallenheart called as she walked through the forest.

"Fallenheart?" Fallenheart turned to see two cats: a dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a black tom with green-blue eyes both had prey. Fallenheart was not expecting to see Shadowfrost's sister Rainheart out here.

"Shadowfrost, Rainheart! Thank StarClan I've found you! I have something important to tell you!" Fallenheart raced over to the siblings.

Both cats put the prey down. Rainheart looked confused at her friend's action. "Fallenheart what's wrong?" Shadowfrost asked, his green-blue eyes narrowing.

Fallenheart reached the cats in a few heartbeats. "It's about Silverwing…" She whispered the last part.

"What about Silverwing?" Shadowfrost mewed with a sigh. Silverwing was not the cat he fell in love with before, she was more aggressive now-a-days, wanting everything to be perfect.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was afraid that she might do something to me or Leafkit." Fallenheart mewed.

"What is it Fallenheart?" Shadowfrost meowed.

"For the past moon, Silverwing has been refusing to do anything with Skykit! It's always Rainkit this and Rainkit that."

"What?!"

"Yes! She also said that Skykit is not worthy of her linage or even worth to be a warrior!"

"WHAT?!" Shadowfrost yowled again. "That's it. This has gone on long enough. Thank you Fallenheart though." He bowed his head.

Fallenheart blinked. "Thank me? For what?"

"For taking care of Skykit for the last moon, when Silverwing did not." He hissed his mate's name.

Fallenheart bowed her head. "It was nothing, and I didn't do it alone. Moonheart would often aid me."

"Guys come on! Let's get back to camp before something happens while we're gone!" Rainheart cried.

"Right!"

All three cats turned, after grabbing their prey, the three cats raced back to the MoonClan camp only hopping that they got back on time.

* * *

Earlier that same day, a pale tabby she-cat was asleep, resting. Suddenly she woke up and found herself in a rolling valley with shimmering rivers and birdsong echoing in the air. "StarClan…" the cat whispered.

"Whitefeather…"

Whitefeather turned around to see a bluish-gray tom with bright orange eyes behind her. "Bluecloud!" It was her former mentor and uncle.

"Whitefeather I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Nine members of our clan will leave on a journey; tell them to go beyond the mountains and to a lake where groups of cats live."

"Huh? Bluecloud what do you mean?" Whitefeather mewed but her former mentor already vanished. Whitefeather's vision began to fail…

Whitefeather woke up gasping for breath. _'Who are the nine cats?' _She walked out of her den and looked towards the elders den where she saw Skykit's gray-and-white fur against Ebonyfur's black fur.

* * *

Later that morning, Silverwing was with a dark gray tom, who was in fact her leader and brother, and they were talking in the leader's den.

"You want this done now Silverwing?"

"Yes Darkstar, she is not fit to become a warrior not even a lousy medicine cat!"

Darkstar stared at his sister but soon smirked. "Alright then."

Within a few moments, Darkstar called everyone for a meeting. Redfang was sitting beside Skykit and his daughter Leafkit was next to him. Next to him was Moonheart who was on Skykit's left side.

"Warriors I hereby exile Skykit from MoonClan!"

"What?!" Redfang yowled. Skykit looked scared. Leafkit looked at her friend with wide eyes.

Moonheart shot to her paws, Redfang closely following.

Silverwing sat below Darkstar and next to the deputy, Blackheart – a black tom, who was also her brother, with a smirk.

"Blackheart take her away."

"At once Darkstar." Blackheart said and made his way over to Skykit.

"No!" Redfang got ready to jump to defend his friend's kit, but one of Darkstar's closest followers, a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes, jumped onto of him. Leafkit ran to her grandmother, Ebonyfur, a black she-cat, who stared in horror at what was going on.

Moonheart also tried to stop Blackheart but she too was jumped on.

"NO!" cried a voice, a tom's.

Everyone watched as Blackheart was pushed away from Skykit. Standing above Skykit was a dark gray tabby tom with one blue and amber eye. It was her grandfather, Graystorm, and he was not happy.

Soon Shadowfrost, Fallenheart, and Rainheart came running in.

"Skykit!" Skykit semi-raced over to her father and cried his legs. "Shush." Rainheart pushed the cat off Moonheart and then both she-cats pushed the tom off Redfang. Fallenheart raced to her daughter and began to lick her.

"Give me one good reason not to shred you to bits." Graystorm growled as he stalked towards Darkstar.

Despite being leader, Darkstar was scared at Graystorm. He was one of the best warriors in the clan. "Huh, y-you see Graystorm."

"She is not fit to be a warrior!" Silverwing hissed.

Graystorm stopped and glared at his son's so-called mate.

Shadowfrost glared at Silverwing and growled a little. He turned to Moonheart and whispered. "Protect her please." Moonheart nodded and pulled Skykit to her. Skykit watched her father with big blue eyes behind Moonheart's fluffy tail. Shadowfrost then turned and walked up to Silverwing.

"My dear Shadowfrost it's best for her to be gone. She is not perfect like our little Rainkit." She tried to rub against him but Shadowfrost backed away from her. "Shadowfrost?"

"How could you!"

Silverwing stepped back from her glaring mate. "W-What do you mean Shadowfrost?"

Shadowfrost glared at his _mate_. "We are done. You never cared for Skykit! Fallenheart cared for her!" Shadowfrost glared at Silverwing once more. He turned around. "I am leaving this Clan; this Clan is not the Clan I thought it was. It's not the right Clan for _my_ daughter to live." Shadowfrost walked over to Moonheart and picked Skykit up by her scruff. He then walked through the entrance and left, Moonheart closely following.

"Fine!" Silverwing raced into the nursery, crying. Every cat could hear Rainkit whimper and try to help her mother.

"Anyone else wishes to join him?" Darkstar asked once Shadowfrost's tail vanished.

"Yes." Graystorm stepped forward. "I am going with my son." He turned and left.

"Us as well." Redfang and Fallenheart stepped forward, Leafkit already in her father's teeth.

"W-What b-but Fallenheart we need your kit for warriors! We have no apprentices!" Darkstar cried.

"No!" Fallenheart yowled. She and Redfang raced out of the camp.

"I as well." Rainheart raced after her father and brother and niece.

"Anyone else?"

"I will as well." Everyone turned to the elders den to see Ebonyfur walking to the entrance.

"Bu-ut Ebonyfur y-you…" Blackheart started.

"Silence! I am not listening to you. I made up my mind." Ebonyfur then shot out of the camp to try to catch up with her traveling group.

"Fine then! This meeting is over!" Darkstar stalked into his den, Blackheart quickly following his brother.

From the medicine cat's den, Whitefeather watched with silence. _'They must be the nine cats Bluecloud told me! I must bring them traveling herbs for their long journey ahead of them.' _She thought and got to work on preparing the herbs.

* * *

After traveling for a while but away from the camp but close to the border, Shadowfrost placed Skykit on the ground. Graystorm, Ebonyfur, Redfang, Rainheart, Moonheart and Fallenheart with Leafkit stood around him.

"What will we do now?" Redfang asked staring at Shadowfrost.

"I-I don't know…" Shadowfrost said his head down. Skykit looked at her father with sad green-blue eyes.

"Go past the mountains and to a large lake." said a voice.

Everyone jumped and pushed the two kits behind them.

"Everyone it's alright, it's Whitefeather." Moonheart said seeing the medicine cat. They watched as the medicine cat placed bundles on the ground. They were traveling herbs.

"Traveling herbs?" Ebonyfur questioned.

"Yes," Whitefeather mewed pushing a bundle to each cat. "Bluecloud came to me in a dream telling me to tell you this, "Go beyond the mountains and to a lake where groups of cats live"."

"Go beyond the mountains?" Shadowfrost meowed.

"And to a-" Graystorm began.

"Lake…" They all mewed at once.

Whitefeather nodded and watched as everyone ate the traveling herbs. Skykit and Leafkit weren't too thrilled about the taste but ate them anyway.

"Thank you Whitefeather." Graystorm said. "Good-bye sister." Graystorm nuzzled his sister.

"Good luck and let StarClan guide you." Graystorm nodded and followed his traveling companions through the forest.

"Good luck…" Whitefeather whispered before turning and racing back to camp.

* * *

**And here's the end of CHAPTER 1! Hope you enjoyed it. Will Skykit and her family (minus her so called mother) survive without the clan? Stay tuned to find out! All allegiances are in my profile at the bottom :|**


	3. Chapter Two

**EDIT: Added Honeypaw to appear at the end with her parents.**

**Yikes! Sorry for the long wait everyone got sidetracked with some ideas for a sequel to another story's sequel. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Beta-Read by Wish Upon A Warrior Cat**

**Link to the forum where you can submit OC is on my profile. Accepting Cats for ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, rouges, loners and 2 kittypets**

**Erin Hunter © Warriors**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was half a moon since leaving MoonClan and Shadowfrost and his group was doing great as ever despite the small number and having two queens and one elder. Shadowfrost looked up into the sky from his position in their makeshift camp. He turned to see Moonheart (now his mate and his daughter's new mother) wrapped protectively around Skykit.

"Mother please help us through this journey." Shadowfrost whispered thinking about his deceased mother, Skyfrost.

"I'm sure your mother will help us son." Shadowfrost turned to see Graystorm making his way next to his son.

"You think so father?" Shadowfrost asked.

"I'm sure of it son." Graystorm walked away to leave his son in his thoughts.

_'I will make sure Skykit lives. I won't let anything happen to her or Leafkit or anyone in our group.' _Shadowfrost turned to see his family sound sleep.

He smiled at Skykit and Moonheartand remembered how easily Skykit accepted Moonheart as her new mother.

Shadowfrost turned to look out the empty field in front of him. In the distance, he could see the mountains. _'There's our next destination: the mountains.'_

**…**

The next morning, the nine cats made their way through the mountains. "Papa I'm tired." Skykit squeaked from behind her father. Shadowfrost smiled and picked his daughter up. "Thank you Papa." She squeaked. Shadowfrost said nothing.

Moonheart watched with amused eyes. Shadowfrost spoils her rotten.

Suddenly there was a caw. The warriors looked up to see a large bird circling above them. Shadowfrost gave Skykit to Moonheart who pushed the gray-and-white tabby underneath her while Fallenheart did the same with Leafkit.

Graystorm turned to the two mothers and elder. Then suddenly he eyed a large rock.

"Ebonyfur," The black elder looked at the dark gray tom.

"Take Moonheart, Fallenheart and the kits to that rock." He pointed to a large rock with his paw. "Stay there till one of us comes to get you." The elder nodded and the she-cats and kits all raced to the rock for safety.

**…**

Meanwhile in a cave near a waterfall, in a den, a dark gray tom with streaks of mud in his fur was sleeping. He grunted in his sleep.

The dark gray tom found himself walking in a starry void. "Hello? Any cat there?" Suddenly a lithe brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes walked towards the tom. "M-Mother…"

The cat couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen is mother in his dreams for a while.

"Craig, Stoneteller." The she-cat was referring to his former name when he was a cave-guard. "Nine cats will journey through here, two of which are the youngest. Offer them shelter and food."

Stoneteller was surprised. "Nine cats?"

"Yes, nine warriors." Stoneteller blinked when his mother said warriors.

"Wait, warriors? You mean they come from a clan?" Stoneteller mewed.

His mother nodded.

"Wait mother, what clan?" Stoneteller mewed but his mother vanished before she could answer.

Suddenly darkness took over Stoneteller.

…

Stoneteller shot up in his nest breathing heavy. Shaking his head he walked out of his den and looked over the Tribe cats. He saw two cats in particular, his niece and nephew, Lark That Sings at Dawn – a pale tabby she-cat with a short tail – and Pine That Clings to Rock – a brown tabby tom with a stumpy tail, nuzzling with their parents, a dark gray tom – Stormfur – and a brown tabby she-cat – Brooke Where Small Fish Swim.

_'Who are these nine warriors that are expected to come?' _Stoneteller looked up and watched as Stormfur led a group of cats, including, Brook, Lark and Pine, out of the cave to patrol and hunt for food.

…

Meanwhile with Shadowfrost and his crew, Shadowfrost, Redfang, and Graystorm were still fighting the large bird. Thankfully the kits and queens and Ebonyfur were safe.

Suddenly they heard a cry. "Stormfur, Pine to the sides!"

Two cats, a dark gray tom and a dark brown tom, raced to the sides and then leapt at the large bird. Two other cats, a black she-cat and white tom, jumped at the large bird as well.

Shadowfrost, Redfang and Graystorm watched with amazement as the four cats took down the large bird.

Two brown tabby she-cats raced over to Shadowfrost, Redfang and Graystorm.

"Are you ok?" The younger of the two asked.

"Yes we are." Redfang mewed.

"Skykit!" Shadowfrost cried and raced to where his daughter and mate were currently hiding alongside Redfang's mate and daughter and Ebonyfur.

"Skykit?" The elder of the two asked.

Graystorm turned to them. "His daughter."

…

After reuniting with their family, the cats that helped them, who revealed to be members of the Tribe of Rushing Water, a legend back in MoonClan and allies to the original four clans that traveled through the mountains to get to their new home by the lakes.

Shadowfrost and co walked behind Stormfur and his mate Brook, the older of the two brown tabbies, to a waterfall. Pine and Lark carried the large bird. Ahead of them were Bird, the black she-cat and Swift and the white tom, were ahead of Stormfur and Brook.

Soon the large group of cats made it to the waterfall. Shadowfrost stared at it with uncertainty.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

Lark turned to Shadowfrost. She let Bird and Pine take the bird. "It's completely safe."

Shadowfrost followed the she-cat behind the cave and then gasped. Behind the waterfall was a cave and many cats!

"Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water travelers." Shadowfrost watched as a big dark gray tom walked to them.

"You knew we were coming?" Fallenheart asked.

The gray nodded. "Yes, my…my mother told me that nine cats would be traveling through here and we should offer you food and shelter before you continue your journey."

Graystorm stepped forward. "We are thankful for your cats for coming to our aid against that bird," He pointed to the now dead bird. "We would not have made it as we never fought against anything like that before."

Soon Graystorm and the others became well acquainted with the Tribe. Skykit became very close with Lark and Lark with Skykit.

After three days of being with the Tribe, the traveling cats decided it was time to continue on their way. Stormfur and Brook decided to help them out of the mountains and offered to take them to the edge of their territory. But in return, that they tell his father, Graystripe, that he is alive and the father of Lark and Pine. Graystorm agreed.

…

It's been half a moon after leaving the Tribe cats, Skykit and her group made their way to the lake. They were currently resting in a forest which became their camp.

Skykit woke up right after dawn. She looked around and saw her parents still asleep; her parent's friends were also still asleep.

_'I want to hunt.'_ Skykit thought.

Using the stalking technique Shadowfrost and Moonheart showed her, Skykit sneaked from their little camp and into the forest that they were sleeping near.

…

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest another group of cats resided, though this group was much larger than Skykit's little group.

A dark ginger she-cat with blazing green eyes came out of the one of the many dens that was inside the camp. It was the deputy of ThunderClan Squirrelflight and mate to the leader, Bramblestar, and mother of Firepaw and Honeypaw.

Squirrelflight walked into one of the larger dens. "Brackenfur," she mewed.

Within moments a golden-brown tabby tom came out. "Yes Squirrelflight?"

"Mind leading a border patrol?"

"Not at all."

Brackenfur went back into the warrior's den and soon came out with Birchfall, Cherryleaf and Lilystem.

The two she-cats walked over to the apprentices den and called to their apprentices Sunpaw (golden tabby she-cat) and Firepaw (fiery ginger she-cat with amber eyes). The two apprentices zoomed right out. Brackenfur purred and lead the group of cats out of the camp.

Squirrelflight let out a morrow of laughter as her daughter raced after her friend. She reminded her so much like herself, but also her deceased father, Firestar.

The deputy then turned to see her other daughter Honeypaw (fiery ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes) go up to her father to ask him something.

…

Skykit smelled a mouse and began to stalk it. _'That'll be perfect to show mama and papa.'_

However, as the little kit jumped to kill the mouse a much larger cat appeared and jumped on top of her!

"Whoa!" Skykit mewed in surprise and fright. When she looked up she saw a small fiery ginger she-cat with amber eyes looking down at her.

"Brackenfur, I found a kit!" the ginger called to the leader of her group.

"Firepaw are you sure?"

The cat called Firepaw rolled her amber eyes. "Yes I'm sure for I am standing over her!"

"Great StarClan! Firepaw is right!" a tortoiseshell said.

Skykit looked up to see six cats,all much bigger than her, staring down at her. Skykit did the one thing she could, she screamed for Shadowfrost. "DADDY!"

…

"DADDY!"

Shadowfrost shot up hearing Skykit's call. "Skykit?" He looked down to not see his small daughter in Moonheart's paws. "Skykit!"

Shadowfrost's cry got everyone else up. "Shadowfrost?" Moonheart mewed but then she too noticed the absence of her daughter. She shot up. "Skykit?!"

"Daddy!" Skykit yelled again.

Shadowfrost turned to his father. "Father don't let anyone leave, we don't need to lose anyone else. I'm going after Skykit." Shadowfrost didn't give his father any time to respond as the black tom shot off into the forest to find his daughter.

…

Skykit looked at the six cats. "Y-You better let me go if you know what's good for you!" She squeaked.

The youngest of the six cats looked at one another. "Or what?" The golden tabby hissed.

"Skykit!"

"Daddy!"

The tabby she-cat was suddenly thrown off Skykit by a black tom with green-blue eyes. He stood protectively over Skykit and growled.

Cherryleaf and Lilystem got in front of their apprentices. Brackenfur and Birchfall stood next to them.

"Who are you?!" Birchfall hissed claws sliding out.

Suddenly Birchfall was knocked to the side by a tortoiseshell tom. It was Redfang.

"Redfang?" The black tom got out.

Redfang turned and smirked at the black tom. "Couldn't let you have all the fun Shadowfrost."

Shadowfrost rolled his eyes.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a ginger she-cat was next to him. Next to the ginger was another fiery ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes but she was smaller.

* * *

**Cliffie! I know you're all gonna hate me! ****Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I am willing to allow viewers have their OC's in the story, I have a link to my forum on my profile (since the last time I have people submit their OC's through reviews my story got taken down like three times.) And don't forget to check my poll for who should be Skykit's mate!**

**~ Skyfrost**


	4. Chapter Three & Updated Allegiances

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to all that did review and voted for my poll! Skyfrost's mate has been decided. Who won will be revealed at the bottom.**

**Again, Beta-Reader: Wish Upon A Warrior Cat**

**Again, I do not own Warriors, because if I did, Fireheart/star and Sandstorm would have had kits after figuring out their love for one another! And after the Last Hope, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight would have their own kits!**

**(P.S. Stating the above reason, I will be thinking about writing a rewrite of the Warrior Series (Original Series-Omen of the Stars) staring their daughter (who would be born before Bluestar's death but after Tigerclaw's banishment) Sunkit. So keep watch!))**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Skykit looked up at the big dark brown tabby and dark ginger cats that stood in front of her father. Shadowfrost pulled Skykit closer to him with his long tail.

"Who are you?" Shadowfrost hissed. "And what were you doing to my daughter." Skykit peeked from behind her father.

"Your daughter?" The eight cats in front of Shadowfrost and Skykit said.

Shadowfrost let his claws slide back in. "Yes the kit that your ginger here," He pointed to Firepaw. "Was holding down, was my daughter Skykit."

Honeypaw turned to the dark brown tabby. "Father, the kit has a Clan name…"

"Yes Honeypaw I noticed." The tabby stepped forward. "My name is Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan and you are?"

Shadowfrost kept his tail around his daughter. "I am Shadowfrost, formerly of MoonClan." He dipped his head.

"MoonClan?" The ThunderClan cats echoed.

"Yes we came far, from the old forest where the original four clans once rested."

"What?" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "But twolegs took over!"

"Not exactly" Redfang said. "The area near a cave was left untouched. We've been living there for a while."

Shadowfrost turned to Redfang and nodded. "Go get the others and bring them here and tell Moonheart that Skykit is fine." Redfang nodded and then raced off.

"There are more of you?" The ginger she-cat questioned.

Shadowfrost nodded. "Yes there are nine of us altogether." He mewed.

"Skykit!" Shadowfrost and the ThunderClan cats turned to see six cats behind Redfang. Ahead of Redfang was a pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

"She's alright Moonheart." Shadowfrost said the tabby as she licked Skykit.

"Mama I'm ok!" Skykit squeaked trying to get away from the gray tabby's licking.

Honeypaw looked at Skykit and one called Moonheart. She noticed that Skykit didn't really look anything like Moonheart. She did have Shadowfrost's blue-green eyes and that was it.

"Why are you on our territory?" The tabby known as Birchfall hissed out.

"Easy Birchfall." Brackenfur said.

The ThunderClan cats watched as one cat, a dark gray tom with two different colored eyes, walked up next to Shadowfrost. "My name is Graystorm and we mean no harm. We traveled far and long and were very tired when we first arrived."

Bramblestar looked at the nine cats and noticed that they were indeed very tired. "Why don't you come back with us to at least rest before you continue your journey?"

Graystorm looked at the young leader in surprise. The ThunderClan cats were also surprised.

"But Bramblestar…" Cherryleaf started but Bramblestar silenced her with his tail.

"They will rest until Moon-High." Bramblestar turned to the traveling cats. "Is that alright with you?"

Graystorm turned to his group and they nodded. "Yes." He dipped his head. "Thank you."

…

Bramblestar lead Squirrelflight, Honeypaw and the former MoonClan cats into the heart of ThunderClan's camp. They had left the other ThunderClanners to continue patrolling the border.

"Whoa." Skykit and Leafkit squeaked seeing the size of the camp. They were just two moons and old, and were currently being carried by Graystorm and Ebonyfur respectively while their parents talked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Shadowfrost?" Redfang whispered.

"I know you don't want to do it, but this might be just what our kits need to survive." The black tom mewed.

"Very well." Redfang said.

"But Shadowfrost." Fallenheart spoke up. "I want to at least visit my daughter every moon."

Shadowfrost turned to the brown tabby. "Of course."

Graystorm and Ebonyfur put down their granddaughters upon arriving inside the camp. Warriors, apprentices, queens and elders watched the newcomers.

"Whoa, mama who are they?" A small tortoiseshell she-kit asked her mother, a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

"I'm not sure Sorrelkit." The tabby responded.

"Bramblestar." Shadowfrost said walking up to the young leader.

The brown tabby turned to the former MoonClan cat. "Yes Shadowfrost?"

He pointed to himself, Moonheart, Fallenheart and Redfang. "We would like to talk to you and your deputy in private."

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight shared a look. "Well ok." He finally mewed. "You can leave your kits with our queens." Bramblestar turned to Honeypaw. "Honeypaw can you get Poppyfrost?"

"Huh-huh." The small ginger raced to go get the said cat. Soon Honeypaw returned with slender tortoiseshell she-cat. Shadowfrost could smell milk on her.

"Bramblestar." She dipped her head.

"Poppyfrost our guests have two kits and I ask if you take care of them until we are finished talking?"

"Of course I'll help. Cinderheart and I do have kits but we can spare the milk.

Shadowfrost dipped his head. "My friends and I thank you."

Poppyfrost dipped her head. "It's not a problem. We don't turn down kits that need help. So where are the little ones?"

"Here." Graystorm and Ebonyfur said nosing their granddaughters to the tortoiseshell.

"Grandma/Grandpa." The kits mewed. "What's going on?"

"You'll be staying with this nice cat for a bit. So both of you behave, ok?" Graystorm started before both he and Ebonyfur said the last part.

"Yes, we promise."

"What are their names?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Skykit."

"Leafkit."

The two elder warriors watched as Poppyfrost led the two youngest into a den as Shadowfrost, Moonheart, Fallenheart and Redfang followed Bramblestar and Squirrelflight into the leader's den.

…

Skykit looked around, scared. None of the other kits really played with her back in MoonClan, Leafkit was her only friend.

The small tortoiseshell kit from before walked up to her and Leafkit, a dark gold tabby tom with blue eyes was following her and behind him was a black and white tom.

"Hi," the small tortoiseshell squeaked. "I'm Sorrelkit and this is my brother, Thunderkit, and our friend Smokekit." The two toms waved their tails.

"Who are you?" Smokekit asked.

"I'm Leafkit and she's Skykit." Leafkit squeaked.

"Hi." Skykit said softly.

"Wanna play moss ball?" Sorrelkit asked holding the moss ball.

"Sure!" Leafkit said.

Skykit leaned her head to the side. "What's moss ball?"

The ThunderClan kits looked at her with wide eyes. Leafkit groaned to herself. She forgot that back in MoonClan no other kits but her played with Skykit because of what Silverwing said.

"You don't know what moss ball is?" Thunderkit mewed.

Skykit sadly shook her head. "No one played me with back at our old camp."

The gray tabby with blue eyes watched Skykit with sad eyes. _'She's had a hard time.' _

"Sorrelkit, Thunderkit, come here for a moment please." She called to her kits.

"Coming mama." The two said and raced over. "Yes mama?"

"Would you two be able to help Skykit?"

"Why mama?" Sorrelkit asked.

"Look." Their mother pointed to Skykit and her kits turned to see Leafkit explaining to Skykit about moss ball.

"Oh alright Mama." Thunderkit said and made his way over to the new kits.

"Cinderheart, she's small but she'll be fine." Poppyfrost said.

"Yes she will Poppyfrost."

The two queens watched as the five kits played.

…

Soon Skykit got the hang of Moss Ball and all five kits were playing full of joy.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" It was Bramblestar calling to the clan.

Poppyfrost and Cinderheart walked out of the nursery. The five kits followed as well. Since they have been to a meeting before, Skykit and Leafkit knew to sit quietly and not say a word.

Shadowfrost and the other MoonClan cats sat at the base of the Highrock, right beside Squirrelflight.

"Our visitors and I have talked. And they request something."

"Well what it is?" A senior warrior, a golden-brown tom, named Thornclaw, called.

One of the elders, a pale ginger she-cat, glared at the young tom. "If you let him speak he will tell you Thornclaw."

Bramblestar bowed to the elder. "Thank you Sandstorm."

Skykit noticed a pained look in the elder's eyes. _'Did something happen?'_

"As I was saying Shadowfrost and his group have asked use to take in their two kits, Skykit and Leafkit."

Cats began to talk to one another. Skykit could hear some saying that they didn't need more mouths to feed.

"Mama, Papa!" The two kits raced to their parents, despite Poppyfrost and Cinderheart's efforts to keep them quiet.

Shadowfrost looked down at Skykit who had tears in her eyes. "You can't go. I don't wanna leave you."

Shadowfrost sighed.

"I know, but this for the best."

"In return, they wish to visit their daughters every moon." Bramblestar added.

Sandstorm stepped forward. As she did, all the cats quieted down. "I say we let them join."

"What?!" Almost all the cats cried.

"We have enough mouths to feed Sandstorm." A dark brown tom with brown underbelly said. "We don't need more."

Sandstorm turned to the tom in question. "Well what do you suppose Spiderleg? They are kits and there change in surviving in is very slim. And they can grow up as ThunderClan warriors." The elder turned to Shadowfrost. "Didn't you say that your former Clan banished you?"

"Yes they did."

"All those that agree to have them in the Clan, step forward." All the cats, except Thornclaw, Birchfall, Berrynose, Spiderleg, and two apprentices, stepped forward.

Shadowfrost nodded to Bramblestar. "Then it is decided, Skykit and Leafkit are welcomed into ThunderClan."

"Thank you Bramblestar and all of ThunderClan." Graystorm said.

Shadowfrost, Moonheart, Redfang and Fallenheart made their way over to Cinderheart and Poppyfrost. They led Skykit and Leafkit over to them.

Cinderheart ushered the two kits inside while Poppyfrost talked to the ex-MoonClan cats. "We promise to treat them like our own kits. Cinderheart and I will take turns feeding them."

"Thank you." Moonheart said and dipped her head to the queen. Fallenheart did the same.

One of the other queens, a cream-furred she-cat, came out. "Where will you go?"

The four cats shared a look. "We, we are not sure." Shadowfrost confessed.

"Well you can go to a barn. I think you may have passed it on your way here. Two other cats live there. Their names are Smokey and Floss; just tell them Daisy sent you. They should be able to let you stay there."

…

Skykit and Leafkit watched s their parents and grandparents left the camp. The two kits sat in the middle of camp looking out the entrance where their parents left.

Suddenly Skykit was pushed to the ground. Leafkit looked over to her friend but suddenly froze. When Skykit looked up she saw a black tom with piercing blue eyes. He looked no more than six moons old.

"Listen you rat, you and your friend don't belong here. You're not pure ThunderClan and you'll only cause use to look weak." He hissed.

"Darkpaw, leave them alone now." It was Sandstorm.

"Whatever." He hissed and walked away.

Sandstorm walked over to the two kits. "Are you alright?"

"Huh uh." Skykit squeaked. "Thank you."

Sandstorm smiled. "If they start to bug you again, just see me or Poppyfrost or Cinderheart, alright." The two kits nodded.

"Skykit, Leafkit come inside please." It was Poppyfrost.

"Coming!"

Sandstorm watched the two kits race to the nursery.

* * *

**Updated allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Bramblestar **~dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: Squirrelflight **~dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather **~gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Whiteberry**

**Warriors: Graystripe **~long-haired gray tom

**Millie **~striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Brackenfur **~golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail **~long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart **~white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw **~golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool **~light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg **~long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall **~light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing **~white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose **~cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail **~small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker** ~ gray-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Blazepaw**

**Foxleap **~reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud** ~ white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Toadstep **~black-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

**Rosepetal **~dark cream she-cat

**Lionblaze **~golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Blossomfall **~tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe **~very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Briarlight** ~ dark brown she-cat with a broken spine

**Dovewing **~pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Molefur** ~ brown-and-cream tom  
**Apprentice, Amberpaw**

**Cherryleaf** ~ ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Lilystem** ~ dark tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Honeypaw**

**Seedheart** ~ very pale ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Firepaw**

**Apprentices: Whiteberry ~ **white she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes, training to become a medicine cat

**Amberpaw **~gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes (Cloudtail/Brightheart)

**Dewpaw **~gray tom with amber eyes (Cloudtail/Brightheart)

**Snowpaw **~white tom with amber eyes (Cloudtail/Brightheart)

**Sunpaw **~golden tabby she-cat (Lionblaze/Cinderheart)

**Blazepaw** ~ dark ginger tom (Lionblaze/Cinderheart)

**Honeypaw-**fiery ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Bramblestar/Squirrelflight)

**Firepaw **~fiery ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Bramblestar/Squirrelflight)

**Graypaw **~pale tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes (Bumblestripe/Dovewing)

**Briarpaw **~dark brown she-cat (Bumblestripe/Dovewing)

**Reedpaw **~gray-black tom (Bumblestripe/Dovewing)

**Darkpaw** ~ black tom with piercing blue eyes (brother of Leopardpaw, son of Spiderleg)

**Leopardpaw** ~ dark golden tom with dark golden-yellow spots like a leopard (Brother of Darkpaw, son of Spiderleg)

**Queens: Cinderheart **~gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits, Sorrelkit (small tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes) and Thunderkit (dark gold tabby tom with blue eyes), helps nurse Leafkit (small brown tabby she-kit) and Skykit (gray-and-white tabby she-kit with blue eyes)

**Poppyfrost** ~ tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kit, Smokekit (black and white tom), helps nurse Leafkit and Skykit

**Ivypool **~silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, expecting Mousewhisker's kits

**Daisy **~cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, oldest nursery queen

**Elders: Purdy** ~ plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Sandstorm **~pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, retired early due to depression

**Dustpelt **~dark brown tabby tom, retired early due to failing senses

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Rowanstar **~ginger tom

**Deputy: Rainfall** ~ calico she-cat with black underbelly and green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud **~very old small tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Icepaw** ~ white she-cat with blue eyes (daughter of Frostwing)

**Warriors: Toadfoot** ~ dark brown tom

**Applefur** ~ mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost** ~ black-and-white tom

**Ratscar** ~ brown tom with long scar across his back

**Frostwing **~white she-cat with amber eyes

**Snowbird** ~ pure white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Dewpaw** (gray she-cat, Mentor is Tawnypelt, but Snowbird is taking over her training till Tawnypelt is out of the Nursery)

**Olivenose** ~ tortoiseshell she-cat**  
Apprentice, Mistpaw** (spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat)

**Owlclaw** ~ light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot** ~ gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur** ~ dark gray tom

**Ivytail** ~ black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Kinkfur** ~ tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Redwillow** ~ mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart** ~ dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt** ~ cream -furred she-cat

**Ferretclaw** ~ cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing** ~ ginger tom  
**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw** (large tabby tom)

**Skyflame** ~ white she-cat with dark ginger paws and light green eyes

**Nightbreeze** ~ black tom with light gray paws and blue eyes

**Queens: Pinenose **~black she-cat, mother of Tigerheart's kits, Silentkit (dark gray tom with black paws and bright green eyes) and Darkkit (dark brown tabby she-kit)

**Tawnypelt** ~ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanstar's kits, Flamekit (dark ginger tom) and Bramblekit (tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes)

**Elders: Oakfur** ~ elderly small brown tom

**Smokefoot** ~ black tom

**Whitewater** ~ white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar** ~ brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Hawkpaw** (brown tom with green eyes)

**Deputy: Ashfoot** ~ gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight** ~ mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice, Heronpaw **(light brown tabby she-cat)

**Warriors: Crowfeather** ~ dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker** ~ light brown tabby tom

**Gorsetail** ~ very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur** ~ ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring** ~ brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail** ~ dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Galepaw** (golden-white tom with blue eyes)

**Emberfoot** ~ gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail** ~ light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Silverpaw** (white-silver she-cat with blue eyes)

**Swallowtail** ~ dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike** ~ tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose** ~ light brown tom

**Boulderfur** ~ large pale gray tom

**Windblaze** ~ gray tabby she-cat

**Runningstorm** ~ brown tabby tom

**Cloudbreeze** ~ white tom

**Swiftflame** ~ ginger-and-white she-cat

**Queens: Whitetail** ~ small white she-cat, mother of Onestar's, kits Larkkit (brown-and-white tabby she-kit) and Blackkit (black tom with a long white-tipped tail)

**Furzepelt** ~ gray-and-white she-cat, expecting Emberfoot's kits

**Sedgewhisker** ~ light brown tabby she-cat, expecting Gorsetail's kits

**Elders:** None

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar **~gray she-cat with blue eyes**  
Apprentice, Troutpaw**

**Deputy: Reedwhisker **~black tom  
**Apprentice, Mistpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing **~dappled golden she-cat**  
Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors: Graymist **~pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur **~light gray tabby tom

**Icewing **~white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail **~dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot **~mottled gray tom

**Mallownose **~light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing **~tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker **~brown-and-white tabby tom

**Grasspelt **~light brown tom

**Duskfur **~brown tabby she-cat

**Hollowflight **~dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Podpaw**

**Mossyfoot **~brown-and-white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Curlpaw**

**Troutstream** ~ pale gray tabby she-cat

**Rushtail **~light brown tabby tom

**Fawndapple **~pale brown she-cat with long fur and white dapples down her back whiteout paws and a cream underbelly and a fluffy tail tipped with white fur and sky blue eyes

**Apprentices: Troutpaw** ~ light gray she-cat

**Mistpaw **~gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Podpaw **~Unknown

**Curlpaw **~Unknown

**Queens: Sunflower **~tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Hollowflight's kit, Sunkit (tortoiseshell she-kit)

**Petalfur** ~ gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Robinwing's kit Waterkit (dark gray tabby she-kit)

**Elders: Mosspelt **~tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**Cats outside the Clans**

**Breezepelt** ~ black tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

**Nightcloud** ~ black she-cat, formerly of WindClan

**Smoky** ~ muscular gray-and-white tom living in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss **~small gray-and-white she-cat living in a barn at the horseplace

**Shadowfrost **~black tom with green-blue eyes, formerly of MoonClan, now lives at the horseplace with Smokey and Floss

**Moonheart **~pale gray tabby she-cat, formerly of MoonClan, now lives at the horseplace with Smokey and Floss

**Rainheart **~dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, MoonClan, now lives at the horseplace with Smokey and Floss

**Redfang **~tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes, formerly of MoonClan, now lives at the horseplace with Smokey and Floss

**Fallenheart **~brown tabby she-cat, formerly of MoonClan, now lives at the horseplace with Smokey and Floss

**Ebonyfur **~black she-cat, formerly of MoonClan, now lives at the horseplace with Smokey and Floss

**Graystorm **~dark gray tabby tom, one blue eye, one amber eye, formerly of MoonClan, now lives at the horseplace with Smokey and Floss

**Midnight** ~ black she-cat with yellow eyes, sister of Fang

**Fang** ~ dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes, brother of Midnight

**Molly** ~ black she-cat with white paws, underbelly and green eyes, mate of Max

**Max** ~ ginger tabby tom with blue-green eyes, mate of Molly

**Starlight** ~ orange tabby she-kit with black stripes, daughter of Molly and Max

* * *

**OC Submissions: **

**Galepaw, Hawkpaw and Silverpaw were submitted by Jayfeatheris Awesome**

**Silentkit, Rainfall, Skyflame, and Nightbreeze were submitted by Curse of Fates**

**Troutpaw was submitted by Winxclubfan1**

**Fawndapple was submitted by Minnowstream**

**Midnight, Fang, Molly and Max were submitted by xxsnow**

**Starlight belongs to me**

* * *

**The voting for who should be Skyfrost's mate has been decided. Drumroll! And the winner is Thunderstreak, son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart!**

**Now I need help choosing mentors for Thunderkit; Leafkit, Smokekit, and Sorrelkit, ideas are most appreciated.**

**Who should be Skykit's mentor? Poppyfrost OR Squirrelflight OR Bramblestar**

**P.S. I just noticed that I had Foxleap as Ivypool's mate, but then I also noticed that she is his niece! Ivypool's father is Birchfall who is Foxleap's brother.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Here's the next chapter in Sky's Heart! This is when Skykit and Leafkit are 4 moons old so yeah had a 2 moon time skip. **

**Beta Reader – Same, Wish Upon A Warriors Cat**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Two moons have passed since Skykit and Leafkit were accepted into the Clan. Almost everyone loved having them, well almost. Some, like Thornclaw, Birchfall, Berrynose, Spiderleg, Darkpaw and his brother Leopardpaw (only cause his brother), didn't believe they should be in the clan. However, in the past two moons Leopardpaw has stopped bullying Skykit. No cat knows why. Darkpaw is obviously very upset at his brother.

Darkpaw often bullied Skykit more; why he didn't do Leafkit was unknown. Some cats say that it's because he likes Leafkit, but Jayfeather says it's too early to tell.

Thankfully, Skykit had friends within the clan, namely Bramblestar and Squirrelflight and their daughters, Firepaw and Honeypaw, Sorrelkit, Thunderkit, Smokekit, the queens, the rest of the apprentices, and Sandstorm. Skykit often visited Sandstorm and the elders a lot instead of playing with the other kits.

That got Cinderheart and Poppyfrost worried, but Leafkit told them her past. The other kits in MoonClan never played with her; they cast her out as an outsider because of what one of the queens said about her. So Skykit felt most comfortable with those a little older than her. Leafkit also told them back in MoonClan, one of the apprentices had taken a shine to Skykit and even taught her the hunter's crouch, so she already knew it. The apprentice also protected Skykit from her bullies, but sadly he went to StarClan when a fox attacked. The apprentice, in fact, was Skykit's only other friend.

"What was this apprentice's name?" Poppyfrost asked after Leafkit told them Skykit's past.

"His name was Gorsepaw and he was a white-and-ginger tom with bright blue eyes and always got Skykit staring at him." Leafkit mewed with a snicker. Poppyfrost chuckled as well.

…

With Skykit the young she-kit was going to the fresh-kill pile to get something for the elders. "I should they give me something nice. Sandstorm told me she would tell me the story of Firestar."

Skykit made it to the fresh-kill pile, she searched and searched and soon landed her eyes on a large rabbit. "This should feed Sandstorm, Purdy and Dustpelt."

As soon as she pulled if off the pile the rabbit was suddenly taken from her. She rolled on the ground.

"Ow!" When she looked up she got lower to the ground. Standing above her was Darkpaw and his brother Leopardpaw, though Leopardpaw was more the side.

"What do you think you're doing with this nice tasty rabbit?" Darkpaw hissed. Leopardpaw just stood to the side, he didn't like following his brother, but it was always just them at the start. But ever since Skykit arrived to the clan, Leopardpaw couldn't stop looking at her.

"I, I was-" Darkpaw didn't let Skykit finish.

"You don't get it!" Darkpaw picked the rabbit up and began to take it to the apprentices den. "It belongs to **real** ThunderClan warriors."

Leopardpaw watched as Skykit's ears and tail dropped down. "I wasn't going to be eating it myself. It was for the elders." Skykit whispered.

Leopardpaw turned to the kit. "What?" His blue eyes looked down at Skykit. Skykit turned away from his eyes.

"I said I wasn't going to be eating it myself. I was taking it to the elders; Sandstorm was going to tell me about her mate and former leader, Firestar." Skykit said to the golden-tabby tom.

Leopardpaw glared at his brother. _That's it; I've had it listening to him. _"She wasn't finished talking Darkpaw!" Leopardpaw hissed.

Darkpaw stopped and turned to his brother. "What was that Leopardpaw?"

Everyone watched the two brothers. No one ever thought that they would fight, nevertheless argue with each other. Darkpaw and Leopardpaw were very close.

"I said she wasn't finished. She told me that she wasn't even going to be eating it all herself. She was taking it to elders." Leopardpaw hissed.

"And how do you know that?" Darkpaw countered.

Leopardpaw smirked. Skykit watched with wonder. This cat was defending her, but why?

"What's going on here?" Leopardpaw, Skykit, and Darkpaw turned to see Bramblestar walking to them. He did not have a happy look on his face.

"Leopardpaw took the rabbit for himself!" Darkpaw cried. "He wasn't going to feed the queens or elders first!"

"What?" Leopardpaw exclaimed. "I was not!"

Bramblestar then noticed Skykit behind Leopardpaw. "Silence you two." The bickering brothers stopped, knowing what would happen if they got Bramblestar mad.

"Skykit," the small she-kit made her way from behind Leopardpaw.

"Yes Bramblestar." She squeaked.

"What happened? I know you won't lie to me."

"I was going to take the rabbit to elders, Sandstorm was going to tell me about Firestar, but as I was pulling it to the elders, Darkpaw took it from me. He didn't give me time to explain why I had the rabbit. Leopardpaw was defending me." Skykit fell to the ground in exhaust; the talking was a lot for a small kit. Poppyfrost ran over to the kit and licked her.

"Is that so?" He turned to Darkpaw and Leopardpaw. "Leopardpaw?"

"Yes Bramblestar that's what happened. I defended Skykit because I was sick and tired of my own brother bullying her."

Darkpaw looked at his own brother with aghast. He didn't think his own blood would betray him.

At the apprentices den, a dark brown she-cat was talking to a dark gray-black tom. They were Briarpaw and Reedpaw, daughter and son of Bumblestripe and Dovewing. "Wow," Briarpaw mewed. "Who knew that Leopardpaw would stand up to his brother?"

Reedpaw nodded.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asked. The two turned to see their sister, Graypaw. Graypaw was an exact copy of their father Bumblestripe, pale tabby with darker gray stripes.

"Just watching Darkpaw get told by his brother."

"What?"

Briarpaw pointed with her paw. Graypaw followed it. She sighed. "He's never going to stop is he?" Her siblings shook their heads.

Graypaw then noticed the rabbit. "What's the rabbit doing here?"

"Skykit was going to take it to the elders." said another voice. The siblings turned to see Firepaw walking to them. Honeypaw was right beside her, the two sisters did almost everything together.

"Darkpaw you have just lied to me. As punishment, you will be required to clean the elders and nursery dens for a moon."

"What!"

Bramblestar glared at the tom. "Do I need to make it another moon?"

Darkpaw bowed his head. "No Bramblestar." He turned and walked to the elders den.

"Oh yeah." Firepaw mewed. "Before I forget, mom wants all us apprentices to go hunt, it's a group assessment. She and our mentors will be watching us."

"OK." The others said. The five apprentices walked over to Leopardpaw, who was talking to Skykit.

…

"You ok?" Leopardpaw asked Skykit. She was nested into Poppyfrost, who was washing Skykit.

"Yes, thank you for sticking up for me. But why?"

Leopardpaw shuffled his paws. "Truth be told, I was tired of my brother bossing me around."

Skykit's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was always the two of us ever since Spiderleg found us."

"Huh?"

"We were rogues before."

Skykit looked at Poppyfrost. "They were?"

The tortoiseshell nodded.

"But why did Darkpaw say that only true clan warriors belonged in ThunderClan to me?"

Leopardpaw shrugged. "He's always been bossy."

"Oh."

"Anyway, if you want to make up for the things I did while under my brother, I can teach you the hunter's crouch if you want?"

"Thanks but no thanks, back in MoonClan, one of the apprentices showed me how. Here I'll show you." Skykit got out of Poppyfrost's paws and went in front of Leopardpaw and her foster mother. With ease, Skykit knelt down into the hunter's crouch. The queen and apprentice were amazed; Skykit was in the right posture and everything!

"Impressive. But weren't you going to take that rabbit to the elders?" Leopardpaw asked pointing to the rabbit in question.

"I was!" Skykit jumped up and raced to the rabbit and began to drag it to the elders den. Darkpaw had finished cleaning and was now working on the nursery.

"Hey Leopardpaw!" The golden-striped tom turned to see Briarpaw, Reedpaw, Graypaw, Firepaw and Honeypaw coming over. Briarpaw was the one that called him.

"What's up?" By now Poppyfrost had left as she was to go on a border patrol.

"All apprentices are to do group hunting." Leopardpaw gave Firepaw a look. "Mom told us that we are going in groups of three. They are going to choose our partners." Leopardpaw gave another face.

Honeypaw laughed. "Don't worry, after today, mom won't have you paired with Darkpaw. Reedpaw will probably get with him." Leopardpaw smiled.

"Alright, just give me a moment." He ran to the elders den. Within moments he came back.

"What was that about?" Reedpaw asked.

"Nothing let's go." Leopardpaw said and headed out.

…

When the 12 apprentices got to the forest, Squirrelflight, Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and Lilystem were waiting for them.

"You'll be divided in groups of four, three in each group." Bumblestripe said. "Amberpaw, Sunpaw and Graypaw, group one." The she-cats went towards Bumblestripe.

"Firepaw, Honeypaw and Blazepaw, group two." Lilystem said.

"Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Darkpaw, group three." Toadstep said.

"And finally, Briarpaw, Reedpaw, and Leopardpaw, group four." Squirrelflight said. "You al each required to catch four mice and at least 1 bird or vole. Make sure you are back at camp by sundown. If one of you has to be late, make sure you tell us, but don't stay out too late."

The twelve apprentices nodded and then shot off.

…

Skykit walked to the nursery with her thoughts swarming around. She couldn't stop thinking about Leopardpaw for some reason. She decided to go walk around the campus. Suddenly she bumped into ginger legs. She looked up to see that she ran into Squirrelflight.

"Skykit what are you doing out of the nursery?"

"I uh was taking a walk."

"You were walking to the entrance; you know kits aren't allowed out."

"I know I just wanted to see the outside. I've lived out of a camp most of my life."

Squirrelflight studied Skykit. "Hmm I think it's more than that."

"Huh?"

…

The sun was nearly gone when Leopardpaw returned. He had gotten more prey than required. He told his team to head back, he was going to go back and collect his prey. When Briarpaw asked if he wanted help, he told her no thanks. He needed time to think.

"Leopardpaw!" Leopardpaw looked up and saw Briarpaw coming over to him. Once placing his fresh-kill on the pile he walked over to her. But as soon as he did, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a blur of grey-and-white.

When he looked up he saw Skykit on top of him. "You're ok!"

Briarpaw giggled at her den mate. He was nine moons old and got knocked down by a four moon old kit.

Leopardpaw got up careful not to squish Skykit. He then glared at Briarpaw. Briarpaw merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Skykit followed the two apprentices to their place outside the den. She nestled herself between Leopardpaw and Briarpaw. Skykit listened to the apprentices' stories of their group hunting. She laughed with them. Even when she was laughing, she failed to notice Darkpaw glare at her, but Leopardpaw and Briarpaw glared back at him. Soon she ended up falling asleep against Briarpaw. Leopardpaw, noticing Skykit, got up and gently picked her up. Briarpaw looked at him with confusion. He merely motioned to the nursery and Briarpaw nodded.

…

Poppyfrost looked up from her nest. Smokekit and Leafkit were fast asleep next to her. Skykit should have been back by now. Where was she?

Poppyfrost looked up upon hearing some rustling. In came Leopardpaw with a sleeping Skykit dangled from his mouth. The young apprentice walked over and gently placed the sleeping kit next to Leafkit.

"She fell asleep while listening to our stories, so I decided to bring her back." Leopardpaw whispered.

Poppyfrost nodded and watched as the young apprentice left. Poppyfrost looked at Skykit with a mother's love. _If she chooses Leopardpaw as her mate when they are warriors, I will allow them. _

* * *

**Skyfrost:** Well here's the end of this chapter. What's happening between Skykit and Leopardpaw? Who knows? Review please and don't forget to check out my poll. Final voting for who should be Skyfrost's mate.


End file.
